Typically, vehicles include armrests that can be disposed within various positions of seating within the passenger cabin. These armrests are rotatable from a vertical position at least partially within the vehicle seat and a horizontal position for defining a horizontal armrest surface. When the armrest is in the vertical position, this portion of the vehicle seat can be used for an additional seating position within the passenger cabin.